My wish for you
by Kaileychicago
Summary: Toshiro took a deep breath before starting his emotional, sincere, and personal speech. He knelt against her bed side, he gently held on to her right hand that fell across the side of the bed...Hitsuhina. If only she was conscious during visits ...


I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

Summary: Toshiro visits his friend daily, he tells her what is happening around Soul Society. Sounds normal, right? If only she were awake.

**…**

It's been a few months since Momo had organ regeneration yet she still laid fast asleep, in coma. Her beautiful brown eyes that one had a glittering sense of innocence and cheeriness were closed. Her black hair was let loose from the cloth that once caged it. Toshiro looked guiltily at her, she was his childhood friend, one of the few things and people he cared for. Momo was one of the most important people in his life. He disappointed her, he hurt her the same way Aizen has, in his mind at least.

Matsumoto would always assure him that this wasn't his fault and that Momo would hate to see him blaming himself. Toshiro would say alright whenever his lieutenant disagreed with his perspective of the crisis. He went light on her, she was suffering inside also. Who knew Gin kept a journal, one that was hidden in a section of the third division desk. Matsumoto's already suffering heart was stunned to find out all the things Gin did was for her.

Toshiro sat in a chair close by Momo's bedside, he knew she couldn't hear him yet it brought him comfort to be in his friend's presence.

"Hinamori," Toshiro began, "I didn't do much today, however you might be interested in knowing that Granny's doing fine. I visited her early this morning, we talked and she offered me some food. She's worried and hopes you're doing alright. I told her you'll wake up soon, you will, right?" Toshiro knew she wouldn't answer, yet he continued speaking to her as if she were conscious.

"The children are so kind, one told me he wanted to be just like me when he grows up," Toshiro paused, a small smile crossed his face when he remember what the child had said.

…

"Would you like some tea Hitsugaya-taicho?" Isane offered.

"No thank you, I just came to visit Hinamori."

As usual, he sat in the chair and talked about his day. He looked to see if Momo showed any signs of movement. Her head seemed to have turned a centimeter or two. He sighed, he hoped too much.

"The vacant thirteen division seat is now filled by Kuchiki. If you're wondering, I mean Kurosaki's Kuchiki. You remember him, right?" He knew she wouldn't answer yet continued.

"Christmas is coming soon, what would you like? I was thinking of getting you some books this year. Or perhaps you'd prefer a sketchpad with coloring tools. I could get you both also…"

The silence pulled on Toshiro's heartstrings, he remembered the days when Momo and him would discuss Christmas gifts. Momo responded back fairly quick.

…

"You know Captain, in this movie called Sleeping Beauty the prince had to kiss the princess to wake her up." Matsumoto suggested. Toshiro shook his head.

"It wouldn't work, I also wouldn't want to. I would feel as if I were taking advantage of her in that manner." said Toshiro.

Matsumoto shrugged, she bit her lip and prepared to bring up a quite sensitive subject. "You are very caring Captain, a true gentleman; what Momo saw in Aizen I don't know."

Toshiro responded back casually and thanked his lieutenant for the compliment. Inside he felt a small sense of anger towards Aizen that reawakened when he heard his name.

…

Soul Society was busy preparing for Christmas, everyone seemed joyful during that time of the year. Small reefs hung on doorways across the divisions. Toshiro walked into Momo's room the eve before Christmas. He wanted one thing, one gift, one wish: Momo to come out of coma.

He decided to not address her by Hinamori, but instead her given first name, he took a deep breath before starting his emotional, sincere, and personal speech. He knelt against her bed side, he gently held on to her right hand that fell across the side of the bed.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Toshiro said. "I was rash, my anger took control. I should've known better, I should've thought more. Aizen was too smart for me…" Memories of the incident came back, as if fresh into his mind. Images that were recycled seemed to be restored.

"I hurt you probably more than Aizen has." Tears started falling from Toshiro's eyes and dropped like rain on to the floor.

"I wouldn't blame you if you decided to never forgive me, or speak to me after that," Truth be told, it would hurt him inside if she stopped all contact with him. Her feelings counted more than his own. If it brought her comfort then he wouldn't mind as long as she were happy.

"I…..Momo…you can't hear me right now. I apologize once more, I just want you to be happy when you come out of coma."

Toshiro wasn't one to cry often yet here he was brawling almost. He couldn't recall the last time he cried so much.

"If I had one Christmas wish that was only good once in lifetime it would be to make sure you are alive and happy. If I cannot do it myself I want you to find happiness, true love even, someone or something that will take care of you for the rest of your life," Toshiro confessed once more.

"And whether I'm part of your life or not…please…be happy Momo. You are kind and far too beautiful to be so sad. You don't deserve anything negative that has happened to you. I want you to be smiling and not frowning."

His head bent over, his thumb drew soft circles in Momo's hand.

"Good night Momo…" he said while wiping off his tears.

Momo couldn't comprehend the events going on, she just felt something soft and gentle touch her hand. She listened to someone speaking, after some deep thinking, she matched the voice to Toshiro. She couldn't speak, she couldn't see, yet her ears were reawaken. Something inside her chest throbbed in pain when she heard him speak. She assumed she was dreaming, yet the pain felt so real.

…

Christmas morning came sooner than usual. Most shinigami went to the annual Christmas party; all except for Toshiro and Rangiku. The duo came into Momo's room as usual bringing along a few festive food.

"Merry Christmas Momo," said Toshiro.

Rangiku smiled softly, "When did you start calling her but her first name?" Toshiro corrected himself, he didn't want to start crying like he did last night if he had to retell the story again.

"Why don't you whisper it into her ear? She might have a better chance hearing."

"Probably won't work, but I can attempt." said Toshiro. He knelt down once more, his hand pressed against her's softly as he whispered the words into her ear.

Momo felt it once again, her ears seemingly more alert than last night. Piece by piece, she put together what happened the night before in her mind.

"No!" she shrieked.

Toshiro's eyes widened, he backed away a few inches.

"C-captain? Is she awake?" asked Rangiku.

"Please don't think that Shiro…please. You are better than Aizen."

Rangiku eyed Toshiro, "Did you go here last night and say the words your heart has been yearning to say?" Toshiro blushed. Rangiku smiled, "How sweet!" she said cheerfully.

"Hinamori, calm down." said Toshiro gently. He didn't want to startle her. Momo turned so she faced Toshiro, her eyes opened for the first time in months.

"S-Shiro-chan?" said Momo. Normally Toshiro would correct anyone who didn't refer to him as Hitsugaya-taicho. He made this time an exception, all his cares disappeared the moment Momo woke up. Someone can call him a midget and he wouldn't fret.

"Momo…" said Toshiro quietly. "I'm-"

"I heard it all last night…. Shiro…don't blame yourself." said Momo. She struggled to sit up on the bed, Toshiro guided her, his hands held her still shaken ones as he helped her sit up.

"Momo, I hurt you…"

"You didn't mean it, that's the difference between you and Aizen." said Momo. Rangiku smiled, Momo didn't refer to him as captain this time.

"But I-"

Momo held his hand still, she lightly squeezed it and shook her head once more. "Shiro-chan….if anything, I should be apologizing."

"No, it should be me." Toshiro argued back.

"All you did was help me out through everything. I selfishly moaned and broke myself over a selfish man." Momo said looking down. "Also, you know what would make me happy Shiro?"

Toshiro shook his head. "What will make you happy?"

Momo smiled, "A life that includes you, Shiro. I can't imagine how life would be if we never met, or if we stopped talking. That is, of course, if you want to keep me in your life?"

"Since you want to, of course."

"Do you want to? You don't need to be so selfless Shiro."

"I also would not be able to imagine a world without you." said Toshiro. Momo then did the unexpected, she hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder. Toshiro held her, his arms wrapped around her waist. And so they cried tears of joy, together.

Rangiku stood, she cried as well. She was glad that Toshiro and Momo would get their happy endings. She looked up towards the sky again. "Thank you Gin," she said. He wasn't with her, yet his spirit existed in her heart.

**-!-**

It's 2:02 in the morning right now. Merry Christmas to all of you guys:D

I hope I kept the characters in character as much as I could. It's quite late, I'll check for anything that seems a bit out of place tomorrow. Ahh, the name thing I am quite worried about. I'm gonna do spell check and grammar check as soon as I finish this author note.

Review=) Yall get candy canes:D xD


End file.
